Once Upon a Dream
by EvilRegal267
Summary: What if Regina was able to stop Emma and Hook from going into Zelena's time portal? My take on what would have happened...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first FanFic so be gentle. I am planning on making this a multichapter story, but want to go in a different direction of the show. Let me know what you think! P.s I own none of these characters**

**-L**

**Xxx**

It was like the world turned upside down. One minute they are walking down the street hand in hand having _that _moment, and the next her heart is being ripped in half. Regina has come a long way to finally have her happy ending, but fate had a funny way of showing it.

Xxx

She woke up with a start, beads of sweat on her face and breathing heavily. Her hand instinctly reaches out to her right and she holds her breath knowing that Robin, _her _Robin, wouldn't be there. But like I said, fate has a funny way of presenting itself. Robin was there in fact and that confused her to no end. What confused Regina the most is that her dream felt so real, every moment of it did. Receiving her heart back and sharing that wonderful picnic, the bickering with Emma at Granny's, those wondering moments with Roland, all to be ruined by Emma bringing back that incepted woman, Marian. Regina didn't understand why they were still in bed together if his wife had returned.

"Robin. Robin wake up," Regina said gently coaxing him out of a deep sleep.

"Hmm what is it love," Robin mumbled to himself still coming out of his sleep.

Regina thought to herself, _It was just a dream wasn't it. Oh thank god. _She still had this feeling in the back of her mind that something wasn't quite right.

"Nothing Robin, just a nightmare I guess. Go back to sleep." And at that, Robin had already dozed off back into a peaceful slumber. Regina however, was finding it very difficult to fall back asleep. The dream puzzled her. _It felt so real. _She looked over at the clock and saw that it said 4:47 in the morning. _Ugh well lets try and get what left of sleep, _she thought to herself.

Little did she know what she dreamt about was her impending future.

Xxx

The day started off as usual, shower, getting dresses in something utterly fabulous, and a warm cup of coffee in her kitchen. However there was something very unfamiliar about this particular morning, Robin. It was the first time he had spent the night at Regina's. He had just returned her heart, and the events to follow were perfect in Regina's opinion. She remembered telling him last night that she never thought she would actually have something like this. She was jolted from her daydream when two strong arms wrap around her waste pulling her into him.

"What are you thinking about," Robin said in a calming voice that started to put her mind at ease.

"Nothing, just us… and last night," she said with a smirk and a bit of a chuckle.

"Ahh," Robin said tilting Regina's head to give her a kiss on the lips that lingers for some time. What was supposed to be an innocent kiss quickly turned into something more passionate and heated. Their hands were roaming all over each other's bodies just trying to figure the other one out. Just as Robin was about to unzip her dress, there was a knock at the door.

"Seriously," Regina huffed, "I got it," she said as she fixed herself in the mirror first before opening the door. To her surprise it was Rumplestilskin with a concerning look on his face.

"We have a problem dearie," Rumple said as he invited himself into the mayoral mansion.

"What could possibly have…" Regina stops mid sentence as she seeing the glowing yellow light on the horizon shooting into the sky. "What is that!" Regina exclaimed to Rumple.

"That my dear, is Zelena's time portal," Rumple explained. In that moment Robin walked out from the kitchen into the foyer to see a shocked Rumplestikskin (mostly because of who just came out of the kitchen this early in the morning) and a terrified Regina.

"What's going on?" No one seemed to answer the thief. "Regina," Robin said gently grabbing her arm and made her look at him, "What is that?"

"It's Zelena's time portal. Some how it got activated." Regina is starting to sway back and forth a little from this shock. Reality was starting to pull away from her. _My dream. No this can't be happening. _Robin puts his arm on her back noticing her distress. "We have to get to that barn now and make sure no one goes near it," Regina says in almost a pleading voice.

Regina starting rushing around the house trying to get her shoes and coat. Hopefully she wouldn't be too late and Emma and Hook would still be there. "There's not time. Come on Robin," Regina grabs his arm and they are engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke.

As the cloud of smoke disappear they are place right behind Emma and Hook. "STOP!" Regina screamed. The two spun around and were surprised by the new arrivals.

"What are you doing here Regina?" Emma said coming closer to her and Robin and farther away from the glowing barn.

"You were about to go into that barn weren't you! Haven't you looked at your phone. Your father has been trying to call you, telling you in fact to STAY AWAY FROM THE BARN!" In that moment Regina flew up her hands and sent Emma and Hook back to the diner in purple smoke.

Regina let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, relieved that everything was still okay. She felt a gentle hand on the small of her back.

"Everything okay?" Robin said in a concerning but loving voice.

"Almost. We need to get rid of this portal without getting sucked into it." Regina stepped closer to the barn, waved her hands and magic started shooting to the portal. She realized its not her light magic she learned she could do, and what she really needed to destroy this portal once and for all. She stops what she is doing, turns around to Robin who has a puzzling look on his face. She grabs him by the collar of his jacket and gives him a kiss full of passion, fire, and most of all love. Magic pushes them apart to the ground and destroys the portal as if it never existed.

"What was that!" Robin said getting up from the ground, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"I needed light magic and this was the only way I figured I could tap into its full potential," Regina said looking into his eyes. Robin chuckled and pulled her in for more of a slow languid kiss.

"Now milady, I do believe there is a celebration for a certain prince being held at Granny's. Shall we be heading there?" Robin winked. Instead of using her magic (because to be honest she was quite tired from it) they walked hand in hand to Ganny's for Snow and Charming's baby celebration.

Xxx

Regina wore a smile the entire party, never really leaving Robin's side. She couldn't believe it. He was still here and her happy ending was ruined. Hook seemed to still be able to talk some sense into Emma to staying in Storybrook. Regina had it all, Henry, Roland, Robin, and an actual family who she didn't want to actually kill.

As the party started to end and people were leaving Granny's, Regina was perfectly content where she was, in Robin's arms with Roland running around the diner with Henry.

"He's going to sleep like a rock tonight," Robin said pulling Regina even closer to him the their booth.

"We should get going. I'll say goodbye to snow and you get Roland," She gave him a peck on the lips and slid out of the booth. "Robin and I are going to head out. We need to somehow get all of this energy out of Roland," she laughed. There was a complete change in Regina's demeanor. She seemed relaxed, happy.

"Aww well thanks again for everything," Snow held out her hand. Regina gave her a smile. "I'm glad to see you happy Regina. It suits you," Snow said standing next to her.

"Thanks," she said kind of shaky. Snow gave her a concerning look. Her face had changed the moment she said it. Snow, with Neal still in her arms, pulled Regina into the hallway of Granny's.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… I'm happy," Regina said with tears screaming to fall.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Snow said brushing her hands on her arm in a soothing way.

"It's just… I… Villains aren't supposed to get happy endings. What if he realizes he made a mistake and comes to his senses about who I really am and leaves? Or what if something happens to him. I don't think I could survive it," Regina says as a lone tears spills down her face.

Snow immediately pulled her in for a half hug, trying not to jostle Neal too much. "Regina, you aren't that woman anymore. Robin knows exactly who you are and if I'm not mistaken, I think that's why he loves you so much." Regina turns her head to Roland squealing laughing as Robin picks him up and throws him in the air catching him.

"But what…" Regina started and was cut off by a persistent Snow.

"No! I won't let you think like this. This is your second chance Regina. You can be happy, have a family," Regina just looks down at Baby Neal and her face softens. _A family _she thinks. Regina gave snow a hug and kisses Neal on the forehead.

"Thanks Snow," Regina turned around and walked towards Robin, gave him a kiss on the cheek, intertwined her fingers with his and they left the diner as a family.

Xxx

**Hope you all liked it. I want to add a new villain but I don't want it to be someone the show has already used. Suggestions are encouraged! I am dying for feedback! -L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. Finals are coming up and I haven't had much time. These next two chapters there will be some time jumps but not very big ones. Just enough to actually give Robin and Regina time to be a couple. Enjoy! -L**

[ Set roughly a couple months later…]

Things had been going pretty good for the people of Storybrook. Everything started to quiet down, and people could get back to somewhat of a normal life. The kids were going to start to go back to school and the adults were going back to their day-to-day jobs. Since Regina and Snow had basically mended their relationship, Regina offered the position of school principal to her. It wasn't a very big school, mostly one or two classes per grade; small enough to hold all of the students in one building. With Snow just having baby Neal a couple months ago, she kindly declined the offer and settled for teaching kindergarten (Roland's grade). School wasn't scheduled to start for another couple of weeks due to the fact that they still needed more teachers and also to let the once again reunited families to have some time together.

That time was well spent at the Mayoral Mansion. Robin got David to give him a job at the station and started to learn the technologies of this world. Roland has grown very accustom to his new living arrangements (at the mansion), especially getting to hang around Henry all of the time. Henry mostly stayed at Regina's and would occasionally stay over Emma's. Their relationship was still the same, but Henry liked the family atmosphere in the Mill's house now. He liked how Robin was around all of the time, and how it made his mother just light up when he was around. She was a completely different person and Henry couldn't love it anymore.

Now, Regina was still the mayor of the town, but took a more relaxed for to it. She was sitting in her beautiful black and white office (no matter how soft she gets her office would never change) looking over some of the budgets for the upcoming school year. They had enrolled Roland in kindergarten even though he was only 5. She looks up at the picture frame on her desk of the four of them. It was taken the other week at the park. Emma and hook came along and gladly took a nice family photo for them. They also got a nice romantic one of Robin and Regina looking lovingly in each other's eyes (which Regina didn't even know Emma had taken till she showed her the pictures later) that was placed in a beautiful elegant frame on the opposite side of her desk.

Regina picks up the picture of her and Robin and sighs.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Tink said standing in her doorway startling Regina.

"Tink! Jeeze I didn't even know you were standing there," Regina let out a breath.

"Well sorry to scare you… Wow never thought I'd day that," Tink chuckles, "But seriously Regina what's up?"

"Nothing…Just looking at these pictures Emma took the other week," Regina showing Tink the pictures.

"I'm so happy for you Regina. You finally followed your heart and got your second chance at happiness." As Tink was saying this Regina just looked at her hand in her lap. "Aren't you happy Regina?"

"I don't think I have felt like this ever, in my entire life. He means the world to me Tink, and… ugh… I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Its been too quiet." Regina said getting up from her chair.

"I think you are overthinking this. You want my advice?" Regina nodded her head with a bit on an eye roll, " You have an incredibly handsome man who would do anything to make you happy, and two boys who think the world of you," Regina smiled, "My advice is to take Robin out somewhere. Make a romantic night out of it, and just be with each other with no worries about anything else. You are so wrapped up that something bad is going to happen that you are missing out on all the good that is happening."

"Where am I supposed to take Robin out in Storybrook?" Regina scoffed.

"I don't know. Be creative. Leave Henry and Roland with Emma and the Charmings, and go have some fun. Let loose for a change Regina."

Xxx

The evening couldn't come soon enough. Regina was tired of looking at numbers all day, and just wanted to go home and have a glass of wine. When she heard the clock tower chime for 6 o'clock she bolted out of her office, locking up her doors, and headed for her car. As she pulled into the driveway she noticed the lights were on, and that meant her boys were home as well. Once she walked into the house, the smell of roasted chicken smacked her straight in the face. _Oh thank god Robin already started cooking _Regina thought. She made her way through her house to where she heard laughter coming from. She walked to the backyard and saw Henry teaching Robin and Roland how to play soccer. Robin took to it pretty easily, but Roland was getting frustrated, she could tell.

"GOOOAALLLL!" Robin yells with his arms in the air running around with a huge smile on his face. Regina was standing in the doorway smiling at her boys. Roland is standing there with his head looking down kicking the grass and Robin and Regina just look at each other with a bit of a chuckle. Robin runs over to Roland and picks him up in the air causing the little boy to laugh out loud at his father. As Regina smiled at the scene playing out in front of her, she heard the oven timer go off. _Perfect timing. I'm starving _she thought.

"Robin, boys, dinner is ready. Come inside and wash up." The boys hurried inside with Robin behind them. Robin stops in the doorway, places his hands on Regina's cheeks and gives her a loving kiss. "What was that for?" Regina said smiling like a love-struck teenager.

"You're just so beautiful milady, I couldn't resist," he smiles and gives her another quick kiss on the lips. "Come on dinner is ready." Robin and Regina walk in with their fingers intertwined, smiling at each other to the kitchen and find that the boys has already set the table and were seated. Robin put the food on the table, poured himself and Regina a glass of red wine, and ate and talked and laughed like a family should.

Xxx

"I can't believe Roland is starting kindergarten and Henry will be in the eight grade," Regina said coming into _their_ bedroom after tucking Roland in for the night. Robin was already in bed reading a book and looked up and smiled.

"I know, they grow up so fast don't they." Instead of going to her side of the bed, Regina sits down infront of Robin between his legs. "What t'is it?"

Regina smiles and says, "Let's do something tomorrow, just the two of us." Regina said playing with Robin's hands nervously. Robin was a little curious as to why she was so nervous to ask him out like this. They are very serious with each other. This strikes him as a little odd.

"Of course. I'd love too," Robin says kissing the back of her hands. Regina smiled and started to get up to wash up before going to bed.

"I thought the boys could stay with Emma and Hook so we could have the place to ourselves," Regina said walking into the bathroom before giving him a wink as she closes the door.

"Sounds perfect dear," Robin says to Regina before she closes the door.

Xxx 

That night couldn't have gone more perfect. They had dinner on the beach, walked hand in hand on the sand, and had a little more wine than they probably should have.

"shhh," Regina says to Robin and they stumble back in the house knocking over some books laughing.

"There is no need to be quiet love, no one else is here," Robin says as he tries to guide her up the stairs. The fails as she all but trips on herself and falls bringing Robin with her. They are laughing the entire time. "Are you alright," Robin says.

Regina is now on top of him from the fall, "I'm more than fine," she says smiling as she brings her head down to give him a kiss. What was innocent turned into something of fire and passion. Robin finally was able to stand up (not breaking the kiss for a single second) and pick up Regina. He realized that going up the stairs drunk while holding his soul mate was probably not the best idea so he decided the living room was the next best bet. He tries to set her on her feet but she kind of just falls so instead he holds her waist and bring her right to the couch.

"I think you are drunk Miss Mills," Robin laughs breaking the kiss as she stumbles to the couch.

"Takes one to know one," she smiles and grabs his jacket and pulls him on to the couch with her. The make love that night on the couch till the late hours of the next morning. It started off heated, tearing off each others clothes, but it turned out to be filled with love and passion that Regina as never felt before. They lay on the rug with blankets covering them. They fell asleep in each others arms like it was suppose to be.

Xxx

"Are you sure Regina said to bring you guys back at 8 AM?" Emma said to Henry and Roland unsure that Regina would want them back this early.

"Yea. Its Sunday. We always do a big breakfast Sunday morning and we wanted to help her cook for once. She is always up this early." Henry says getting out of the yellow bug and running with Roland to the door.

"Henry wait!" Emma says trying to get out of the car to stop them. It was too late. Henry already had his key out and was opening the door.

"What was that?!" Robin said as he heard the door open.

"Mnmm, its probably the wind," Regina said snuggling closer to Robin. Man was she wrong.

"Mom, Robin we are home!" Henry yells.

"Shit!" Regina says as her eyes spring open. "What are they doing home already?!"

"Better question is how are we going to escape them from seeing us. Regina we are naked!" Robin says trying to get the situation in Regina's head.

"Mom where are you?" Henry says as he is walking towards the living room.

"Henry!" Emma yells and she is running in the house, "Why don't you put your and Roland's stuff in your room. I'll find Regina and Robin." Henry nods okay and brings Roland upstairs.

"Regina…" Emma says heading for the living room.

"In here" Regina says covering both her and Robin up.

"Oh my god Regina!" Emma says putting her hand over her eyes.

"Well what do you expect Miss Swan. Its 8 in the morning. Why are you even here with them." Regina said magically putting clothes on them. (Why she didn't think of this before shocked her)

"Henry said you always do some breakfast thing on Sundays and they wanted to help." Emma said still not looking at either of them in the eyes.

"Right… Well thanks for the heads up. You could have called you know, save us from the embarrassment." Regina said heading to the kitchen with Robin and Emma in tow, popping to aspirin in her mouth and drinking some water.

"Well, they were just so happy and said you were always up. I'm guessing you guys had a good time last night," Emma said pointing to the Aspirin bottle. Regina gave her a glare and them smiled at Robin who found this whole situation very uncomfortable.

"It was lovely. Maybe too much wine but nice to have some time to ourselves." Regina said walking over and giving Robin a kiss on the lips.

"Yes we had a very nice night. Ill get the boys ready for breakfast," Robin said kissing Regina again and going upstairs.

"You look really happy Regina," Emma said as Regina wore the lovestruck smile.

"I am. I think everything is actually going to work out for once." Regina and Emma talked about Robin and Hook while Regina prepared breakfast. For once, Regina could talk to Emma and be civilized. The boys came down with Robin and they had a perfect Sunday breakfast as an entire family.

Xxx

**Okay hopefully I will introduce a villain next chapter. I'm just trying to give a good background first. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay everyone! Here is chapter 3. Let me know what y'all think! P.S. I own nothing! 4B starts tonight! -L**

Xxx

[Set roughly three months later…(a total of six months since the beginning of the story]

Today was the day. Roland was finally starting kindergarten, and Henry was starting the eighth grade. Regina was a mess. Who knew a once Evil Queen could cry so much. It started the night before when Regina was cooking dinner. She was making Henry and Roland's favorite dinner, lasagna. She was layering the pasta with cheese and sauce when she started to tear up. Eventually the tears were streaming down her face, and she was desperately trying not be heard by Robin. She choked back the sobs, but not quiet enough. She felt two hands wrap around her waist and she heard him breathe in the smell of her hair.

"Love, what's wrong?" Robin said turning her around and engulfing her into a hug.

"I don't know why I'm such a mess. They are only going off to school. Henry has done it a thousand times," she said letting out a breath nuzzling herself into Robin's chest. He hated seeing her cry.

"Well maybe it's because we have spent the past couple months together and now they have to go back out on their own," Robin said rubbing comforting circles on her back. It was working because her breathing was starting to even out. He took her face between his hands. "They will be fine. Like you said, Henry has done this many times before and Roland will be fine, " he said leaning in and giving her a tender loving kiss.

"You're right. It's just been so wonderful have this these past few months. Sometimes I feel like it's all a dream and I'm going to wake up with you not here," Regina said moving her eyes to the ground.

"Why would you feel that way?" Robin said trying to get her to look at him.

"I just… I never though I'd have this and I don't know, I'm just a little emotional I guess," Regina said with a chuckle. Robin was glad to see that smile again.

"Well don't you worry, mi'lady, I will always be here and you can count on that," he said pulling her in for a tight hug. Regina finished the lasagna and put it in the oven. The timer went off and Robin went upstairs to get the boys washed up for dinner. The table was already set when the boys came down stairs and Regina was plating the food.

"Are you boys ready for school to start tomorrow," Robin asked hoping it would ease some of Regina's fears.

"Yea well it was nice for a while not having to worry about school, but I guess I'm happy to see my friends again," Henry said.

"What about you Roland?" Robin said again looking at Regina cause the young boy was being very quiet and it wasn't like him.

"Do I have to go," Roland said just looking at his plate. Regina looked at Robin with that motherly concern he has grown accustom to.

"Sweetheart why don't you want to go to school," Regina said sitting next to the boy moving a piece of hair out of his face.

"Cause I won't be with you and Papa then," the comment took the breath right out of Regina. She was trying to keep it together and not cry because then Roland will most likely start to. Thankfully Robin swooped in.

"Son, you will only be at school for part of the day. You will meet kids your age and play and have fun. Doesn't that sound good?" Robin said patting Roland's back.

"But what if the other kids don't like me," Roland said.

"Don't worry Ro, if anyone gives you problems, they will have me to answer to," Henry said causing Roland to smile really big.

"Really Henry!"

"Of course little man. You are like my little brother. And no one messes with our family." Henry said taking a bite of his food. Regina couldn't take it anymore and go up to go into the kitchen pretending like she needed to get something. Robin excused himself and saw her at the sink with her head down.

"Love, he's going to be fine. You heard Henry, he will take care of him," Robin said encircling her waster pulling her close to him.

"I know, I just… It just amazes me how well they have bonded over these past couple months. The fact that Henry sees Roland as a brother just melts my heart," Regina said turning to face him. "I just love how much they are getting along. I didn't know how Henry would react to… well this situation between… us."

"Well how about this," Robin said stepping back from her. "Wait one second," He said giving her a quick peck on the lips. Robin went back into the dining room saying something to Henry she couldn't quite make out. Then she heard Henry say, "Right now! Oh my god! I'll go get it!" She then sees him run upstairs, almost tripping over his own feet and returning just as quickly empty handed. "Regina, dear, can you come in here please." Her heartbeat quickened, _what is he planning _she thought. When she entered the dining room the lights have dimmed and the boys were sitting next to each other with big smiles. Robin took her hand and sat her down at the head of the table taking her hands in his.

"Regina," Robin started, "These past months together have been amazing and I would never want anything else. Getting to really know you and Henry has made me one of the happiest men alive. You are amazing with Roland and I can see the love in your eyes for him the moment you saved him from those flying monkeys." Regina started to tear up at the words (not like it took much these days for her to cry anyways). "I know we have only technically been in a relationship for some time but our time in the Enchanted Forest and when we first got here, I know we both had feeling for each from the start," Regina smiled. "I want you to know that what we have is special and true and I want you to know that I am never leaving you. Henry," Robin said as the boy pulled out a box from under the table. Regina's eye widened and looked into Robin's eyes. "I have been planning this moment with the boys for quite some time now but Regina," Robin said getting down on one knee, "Will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" Robin said giving her a loving smile.

Regina couldn't even register what was happening. Her eyes glistens with unshed tears and her hand was covering her mouth with shock.

"Regina?" Robin said with a chuckle, "Love did you hear me?"

"Yes, yes I would love to marry you!" Regina said as he took her left hand and placed the beautiful ring on her hand and then pulling her up for a passionate kiss.

"Ewww" which came from Roland and laughter from Henry. They pulled away from each other and Regina pulled Henry in for a hug.

"You knew about this?" Regina said pulling away from Henry wiping away a tear.

"You didn't think I would let someone marry you without him asking me," Henry said giving Robin a pat on the back. They finished up their dinner, a smile never leaving Regina's face.

Xxx

That night once the boys were put to bed and Robin and Regina were finally alone, they relished in the moment. What started off as a peck on the lips quickly turned heated. Robin was only in sweat pants while Regina was a silk tank top and short. The sweet loving kiss turned into something full of passion. "You are stunning my dear," Robin said as they took a breath and he moved a piece of hair behind her ear. Regina smiled and pulled him again for a kiss. Robin started moving his hands all over her body, trying to touch every space, know every part (not like he didn't already). Regina moaned in as Robin started to take off her top. A shiver went down her spine at the contact. She was amazed how he always makes her feel so special. She puts her hands on her bare chest and sweeps them all over feeling every inch of him. She slides her shorts off and is now only in black lace panties. Robin's eyes ravage her entire body. Her breath hitches in the lust in his eyes. His mouth immediately goes to her breasts taking on of her now hardened nipples in his mouth while he massages the other with his hand. Regina lets out a moan of pleasure, which was music to Robin's ears. She put her hands in his hair as he switches to the other breast to give it the same attention. Wetness was started his happen between her legs and as much as she loved this attention she was starting to get impatient.

"Mmmm Robin," Regina said as she guided her hands to the waistband of his pants. Robin immediately got the hint and shoved his pants to the ground and starts kissing from her breasts down to her hips. He hooks his fingers into her lace panties and slowly pulls them down and off her legs. Regina started to grab the sheets because she was already for him. His tongue swiped right over her sex and got a glorifying moan from Regina. He knew what he liked and what made her go over the edge. He wanted to pleasure her, but he could tell she was getting impatient. He swirled his tongue over her clit and thrusted in two fingers. She gasped at the immense pleasure she was getting, but she wanted him….all of him. "Robin….mmm….please….. I want you," she said with her eyes closed arching her back.

"Of course mi'lady," Robin said as he took his fingers out and started to kiss his way back up to her mouth releasing full love and passion into the kiss. Robin positioned himself and slowly pushed himself in, filling her all the way. He waited for her to respond to move making sure she had time to fully adjust to him. When she started to roll her hips he knew that was the sign she was ready. He slowly started to pull out and just as he was almost all the way he push himself all the way. Regina loved when he did this, taking it slow making sure to hit every pleasure point. As Robin was rocking in and out of her he started to kiss her neck. She grabbed him arm to secure herself to something because everything felt heightened. Every touch she was getting felt ten times more. Soon she felt herself climbing higher and higher. Robin could feel her starting to clench around him and swiped his hand over her clit to give her that extra push to get her over the edge. "You are so beautiful," Robin says which is her undoing. She lets out a loud moan, not caring if anyone else heard. Regina's loud moan is what pushed Robin over spilling himself full force into her.

Once he softened and pulled out of her, they just laid there together under the sheets as Robin whispers sweet nothings into her ear, telling her just how beautiful and stunning she was and how lucky he was to have her. It wasn't long till they both fell asleep in each other's arms, more comfortable than ever.

Xxx

The sun was streaming into their room early in the morning, bringing in the warmth. Regina stirred, as the light was right in her eyes. She felt Robin's bare chest behind her with his armed wrapped around her waist. She smiled and felt Robin move. She turned around in his arms and traced her fingers along his face.

"Morning love," Robin said still full of sleep as he pulled Regina closer so they were as close as they could possibly be, flesh to flesh. He started to kiss her neck when Regina tried to put some distance between them but failing.

"Robin… we can't," Regina said with a hitch in her voice.

"Of course we can," Robin said moving down to her breasts.

"It's the first day of school. The b-boys will be up soon and…. and we have to get everything ready for…mmm… them," Regina said as Robin was sucking in her nipple and massaging her other breast. Robin wasn't having any of that though and moved his other hand to her clit. He could already feel how wet she was for him.

"Hmmm, you seem to want it just as much as I do," Robin said as he swipped his hand over her sex causing a gasp out of Regina's mouth. He entered two fingers into her and started pumping in and out, curling and twisting his fingers making her all riled up.

"I… Robin-" Regina moaned. He put his hand over her clit again and that was it. "Robin….I'm gonna…I" Regina studdered before letting out a satisfying gasp and long moan. He felt her clench around his fingers.

"Beautiful," Robin said as he took his fingers out and sucked her juices off. He brought his lips to hers for a loving his, nothing intense, just full of love.

"I love you," Regina said

"And I you mi'lady," Robin said giving her another peck. Just then they heard footsteps running down the hall. "Oh no! the kids" Robin said pulling the covers over both of them, trying to find Regina's top from last night.

"Robin! Where are my clothes?!" In a panic she magiced herself into the bathroom just in time for Roland to come barreling in their bedroom jumping on the bed.

"First day of schoolllll!" Roland shouted.

"Yes my boy," Robin said with a proud grin on his mouth.

"Where's mama?" Roland said looking around the room.

"Right here," Regina said coming out of the bathroom in her robe. "Excited for school Ro?" Regina said sitting on the bed pulling Roland in for a hug.

"Yes! I can't wait to see all my friends," Roland said bouncing up and down.

"Okay well go wash up for breakfast and we will be right down. Oh and wake Henry up please. We've given him enough time," Regina chuckled.

"So, how is mama feeling today," Robin said pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm fine. I don't know what came over me last night. I'm just glad he is happy to do this." Regina said. "We should get breakfast going. I don't want them late for their first day." Regina said getting out of bed and pulling Robin with her. They made their way downstairs and Robin started on breakfast while Regina started making the kids lunches. The boys came down both dressed and ready for school, with their backpacks and everything. The came and sat on the island in the kitchen with cereal bowls in front of them. "Got everything you need for school Henry," Regina said finishing up their lunches.

"Yea. Ugh it was so nice not having to worry about school," Henry said with a chuckle. Regina laughed gave them their lunches and walked them to the door to catch the bus. She crouched down to be eye level with Roland.

"Okay. Here is your lunch Ro. You are going to have a great time at school. Do you now where you're going," Regina said starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Yes mama I know where to go," Roland said with a bit of a whine. Regina smiled and gave him a hug.

"Okay well go on then," Regina said as a tear spilled out. "The bus will be here any second," Roland ran off with Henry who was already at the street getting on the bus. Robin came up behind Regina and put his arms around her waist.

"He'll be fine love," Robin said kissing the top of her head.

"I know," Regina said as more tears spilled out. "They just grow up so fast. Don't you miss them being so small they needed you for everything," Regina said leaning back into his touch.

"Come on mi'lady, lets go inside," Robin said.

Xxx

**Okay so I am sorry for the delay in writing. I have been so busy with my last year at college that I haven't had the time. I do not know if I am going to put a villain in yet or if I am going to stick with problems that do not have to do with magic. Reviews would help a lot! Let me know where you think or what you want to see… P.S. can't wait for the premier of 4B tonight! -L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! I have been more inspired recently so hopefully that means ill be able to write more for you all. **

It's been a couple weeks since the boys started school again. Henry loved seeing all his friends again, and Roland loved meeting new friends. However, his teacher was another story. Roland was starting to not want to go to class because there was something about his teacher that scared him. She was on the older side and wasn't the nicest person around. (You would think for a kindergarten teacher, they would be pretty happy all the time.) There was something that was just off about her and Roland did not like it at all. Robin was enjoying his job at the station and working with David, and Regina was back a being mayor. She finally adjusted to the kids going back to school but there was something still off about her.

She had been feeling off for a couple days now. She hadn't been hungry and she noticed that Robin would watch her when they would eat. She just felt like she couldn't stomach it. Maybe she was just coming down with a cold, but that's rare, she never gets sick. She started to think maybe it was something she ate, but then again she hadn't eat much for something like that to be the case. She opened a drawer at her desk to look for something and saw a box of tampons. She picked them up and wondered when the last time she used them was.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. That's why she was so emotional, that's why she feels so under the weather. She needed to get a test from the drug store, but what would the man at the counter think. Word travels fast around this town and she couldn't risk people finding out. She walked into the drug store and put a couple things in her basket. She went down the isle with the pregnancy tests and put one in her basket. When she went to the counter she put the items minus the box with the pregnancy test on it. Once all of her items were scanned and the man at the counter turned around she froze him, and scanned the item and put it in her purse.

"Okay Miss Mills, that will be $35.79 please," he said extending his hand. Regina swiped her card and left the drug store in a hurry. She was panicking as she got into her car. _What if he doesn't want it, or what if he leaves me! _Regina thought. She pulled into the driveway and saw Robin walking up to the door about to unlock it.

"Robin, umm you're home early," Regina said trying to keep her voice from shaking form the nerves.

"Yes well," he said pulling her in and kissing her temple, "It was a slow day so David said I could leave early." He opened he door noticing the bag in her hand. "What's in the bag?"

"Umm, oh this. Its just some stuff, you know toothpaste, toilet paper, s-stuff like that," Regina said with a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I'm just going to put this stuff upstairs," She said hurrying away before he could ask any more questions.

"Okay well I am going to start dinner before the boys come home from Emma's," Robin said picking up on the weird vibe Regina was giving. Regina closed their bedroom door and threw the bag of items from the drug store on their bed. She sat on the bed with the box in her hands. She heard Robin coming up the stairs and took the box into the bathroom and locked the door. Robin heard her quick footsteps to the bathroom and quickens his pace to their room. "Gina, are you okay?" Robin said trying to turn the knob of their bathroom door. _She never locks the door unless we are both in their _Robin thought. He hears her shuffling in the bathroom

"Yea- Umm I'm fine, just trying to find something under the sink," Regina said sitting on the rim of their tub.

"Why is the door locked?" Robin asked.

"I…" She heard the lock on the door click and before she knew it, Robin was walking in. _oh no! Why do I always forget his thief ways?! _She quickly put the box behind her back. "You didn't even let me finish Robin."

"What's going on? Why are you just sitting in here?" Robin said noticing she was hiding something behind her back. "What's that?"

"So many questions," Regina said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I can smell dinner burning," Regina said standing up quick trying to make sure Robin doesn't see the box in her hand.

"Gina," Robin said grabbing her arm lightly causing her to drop the pregnancy test box. Robin knelt down and picked up the box. "What is this?" He said

"I…I just-"Regina studdered.

"Are you pregnant?" Robin asked standing up taking her hands in his looking into her eyes with such love.

"I don't know," Regina said in almost a whisper. "I just got the test from the drug store and was going to take it and see," Regina said looking down at the floor avoiding his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He said lovingly using his fingers to pull her chin up. "Do you not want a child?" Robin said in a lower tone.

"Of course I want a child Robin, I love you. I just didn't think it would happen this fast," she said with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not even sure if I am even pregnant."

"Well lets take this test then," Robin said a little confused at the box. He had never seen something like this before. Regina went into the bathroom, peed on the stick, and put it on the sink and started the timer for 5 minutes.

"Now we wait," Regina said letting out a sigh.

"That's it?" Robin said confused at the entire process. "It only takes 5 minutes to find out if you're with child?"

"Well we are about to find out," Regina said with a sarcastic chuckle. They both waiting on the bathroom floor, Regina sitting next to Robin with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her.

"Just so you know, whatever happens we will do this 110% together," Robin said in a very loving manner. "I love you," He said kissing her temple. Regina let out a sign and put her head farther into the crook of his neck. She was far beyond nervous. What if it was negative? All of this would have been for nothing and she was already attached to something she might or might not even have. The buzzing took her out of her thoughts.

"Can you look?" Regina said to Robin with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Anything for you my dear," He took his arm off from around her and stood up, pulling her up with him. He took the stick and looked at it for a second. "What does one line mean?" Robin said.

"You mean it's a minus sign?" Regina said taking the test from him. She was heartbroken. "I'm not pregnant," Regina said in a defeated tone. "I'm…" She started with tears in her eyes. "I don't understand," she said with a few tears going down her face. Robin saw her distress and pulled her in for a warm embrace. He was rubbing soothing circle on her bath and kissed the top of her head. He brought her out of the bathroom and moved her to the end of their bed still in their embrace.

"Shhh, its okay love. We have plenty of time to have children," Robin said trying to make light of the situation. "Just think of all the fun we are going to have trying now," he said as she pulled away from him.

"You want to try?" Regina said wiping the tears from her eyes. "We've only been together 6 months Robin, don't you think that's a little soon?"

"Well I would think of it as what if we were pregnant right now? And to be honest I can't get the image of you being pregnant out of my head. You are beautiful and stunning and I don't want to wait another day not starting our family together. In fact, I think we should get married as soon as possible. I want to wake up to my _wife _every day," Robin said. Regina smiled and was speechless. He just proposed to her and they really haven't been together for that long. One the other hand they do know that they are each other's soulmates so why not.

"You do?" Regina said looking into his eye trying to hold back her tears. 

"Of course my dear," Robin said stroking her face. "Let's do it tomorrow. We'll get the boys to come and Emma and the Charmings," Regina made a face at the last comment. "Come on Gina, I know secretly you want Snow there," he said knowing how she really felt about her friend.

"But it's so fast. What if…" Regina said trailing off her sentence.

"What if what? Do you think I am going to change my mind Regina? Is that what this is about?" He asked her.

"I just wonder if one say you are going to wake up and realize you made a mistake marrying the Evil Queen." She said hanging her head down, casting her eyes away from him.

"Regina, you couldn't pay me enough money in the world or offer me any kind of item to get me away from you. I am here and I am never leaving you. We are soulmates. You told me that remember. Destined to be together. You are amazing with Roland and Henry, and I wouldn't want to start a family with anyone else." He said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. She put her hands on his face, almost to make sure he was there and then pulled him in for a kiss.

"When should I tell the Charming's to meet us tomorrow?" Regina said pulling away with a huge smile on her face.

Xxxx

**Okay please tell me what you think. In this story there will be no Marian. So no one please comment on how I am an adultery boy pusher please. That's just rude! Should I even keep writing? Is anyone even reading this? Hello? -L**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here we go! Big chapter everyone…. –L**

Xxx

Today was the day. Robin and Regina were to be married. Everything had come together in a short period of time. They had waited a week (instead of the next day) to get married. Regina had asked Snow to be her maid of honor and David was the best man. The men had gotten their tuxes, even little Roland. He was the cutest little thing in his tuxedo, and those dimples could kill. The ceremony was going to be held at Regina's house in her back yard. Everything was running smooth so far. Regina was getting ready in her room with Snow, Tink, and Emma helping with whatever Regina actually let them do. The bridesmaids were in simple strapless red dresses. Something not over the top, but gave that hint of flare that was so Regina. Now Regina, she was in a beautiful Vera Wang Lisabeth dress. Regina had seen the dress online and found a way to get it to her as soon as she could.

Regina was starting to get nervous. Time was getting closer to when she would have to go downstairs. She was all ready. Her hair and makeup was stunning and everything was perfect.

"Okay it's time to go downstairs. Everyone is here and ready to go," Snow said with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know if I can do this," Regina said holding on to the chairs for dear life as she stood up. She looked like she could pass out any minute.

"Regina jeeze sit down," Emma said grabbing on to her arm and lowering her back into the chair. "Are you okay," Emma said.

"I don't feel very well," Regina said her eyes glazing over.

"Regina, look at me," Snow said crouching down, "These are just nerves talking. You love Robin. You know this. Just take a deep breath." Regina looked into Snow's eyes, took a deep breath and stood up still feeling a bit dizzy. _It's just nerves I _told herself. Everyone was downstairs ready go to outside. The music started to play and Regina could see Robin standing at the end of the aisle. Emma and Hook, and Belle and Will walked down the aisle. Next Roland walked down with a huge smile on his face. Henry was waiting behind the closed doors to take Regina down the aisle.

"Ready mom?" Henry said grabbing her hand. Regina just nodded her head giving him a reassuring smile. The doors opened and everyone was standing ready to see the bride. As soon as the doors opened and Robin could see Regina, he was breathless. She was stunning in every way. Tears came to his eyes because he never thought he would be this lucky to find such an amazing woman to share the rest of his life with after Marian. Truth be told, Robin felt so much more with Regina than he ever did with Marian. Regina made it to the end of the aisle and Henry handed her off to Robin.

"I'm trusting you with her now," Henry said to Robin is a bit louder than a whisper.

"You have my word son," Robin said holding on to Regina's hands. The ceremony went on without any faults. They both said their vows, Robin making Regina cry of course. They exchanged rings and finally had their first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone clapped and laughed as the couple walked back up the aisle with huge smiles on their faces. Both of the go to Regina's study quickly while Emma magically transforms the outside into a reception area with tables and chairs, with thousands of twinkling lights. Everyone was drinking and eating and have a great time.

Regina however still couldn't shake the dizzy and nauseous feeling still lingering inside. They had already had their first dance and they had just sat down to eat something. She barley touched her plate, which got Robin's attention.

"Love why aren't you eating?" Robin said turning his body towards her putting down his own food.

"I- I just don't feel that well," Regina said not wanting to lie to her new husband. He face grew with so much concern after.

"What trouble you my dear," Robin said grabbing her hand and putting the other on her cheek. Regina just melted into his embrace; somehow the slightest of his touches making her feel better.

"It's nothing, probably from not eating anything all day," Regina said trying to eat some of her food. She was able to eat about half of her meal, which made Robin worry a little bit less, but not too much. A little while later, they were called to the dance floor to start some of the festivities. At this point Regina had changed out of her huge wedding dress and changed into a simpler white dress that hugged her curves is just the right ways, but was way less constricting. They went through a couple songs that were more on the fast paced side when Regina started to feel light headed again. Robin noticed immediately and grabbed her waist to ground her and keep from her knees buckling.

"Regina!" Robin said when he grabbed her waist. Regina leaned into him putting her head on his shoulder.

"I –I'm fine," Regina said a bit out of breath. Robin didn't buy it one minute. He was just about to say something when he felt her hand grab at his shirt and her say his name in almost a whisper. The next thing he knew Regina's fell body weight was on Robin as she fainted in his arms.

"Regina!" Robin said sinking to the ground with his new wife in his arms.

Xxx

**I know it's probably not what you wanted but I needed to update and I am going to leave you with this shorter chapter AND a cliffhanger. I'm sorry! I hate myself for it. Reviews are amazing please! -L **


	6. Chapter 6

**Spoiler Alert if you have not seen 4x20!**

**I can't believe the end of that episode! I am livid about Zelena being pregnant with Robin's baby. It can't be real. I feel like Regina wouldn't be able to get over something like that so fast and we have all seen how close her and Robin are in the new episodes photos when they are back in Storybrook. I just cant even believe it. Okay enough ranting… Here is the next chapter because I needed to write something! –L**

Xxx

Everything was happening so fast. Someone had called an ambulance and people had been circling around the family. Emma finally took charge and pushed everyone outside to give them some space. Regina was still unconscious in Robin's arms. Robin was a mess and the boys were starting to get really worried.

"Where is that damn ambulance!" Robin yelled as tears were streaming down his face. He just held his new bride in his arms whispering sweet nothing in her ear like _honey can you hear me, love come back to me, and I love you so much I can't live without you. _Robin had tuned everything out, especially Snow and Charming's conversations with Emma. Their faces were so worried. Snow remembered Regina saying she didn't feel well but she figured it was just nervous jitters. She pushed that thought down when she saw the flashing lights from the front door window.

"They're here!" Snow exclaimed, running over to open the door. "Please quickly, she is over here," Snow said running back over to Regina and Robin. The men walked in with the stretcher and quickly went to where Robin was on the ground with Regina. Robin reluctantly let go of Regina, just long enough for the EMT's to put her on the stretcher. Then his hand was immediately intertwined with hers, never leaving her side. Robin told Snow and Emma to look after the boys and he will call her when something happens. _There is no point everything rushing over to the hospital when we have no idea what the hell is going on _Robin thought. They got into the ambulance and Robin was sitting right next to Regina in the back. Suddenly Regina started to stir.

"Mhhhh," Regina said as she started to wake up. She was confused as to where she was and wanted to take the oxygen mask off. Robin helped trying to calm her down.

"Regina, honey," Robin said taking her face in his hands.

"Robin," Regina said in a whisper. "What happened – where am I – what's going on," Regina said starting to panic. They had set her up to a heart rate monitor in the ambulance and it was going off like crazy.

"Ma'am, ma'am, my name is John, you are in an ambulance, you fainted." John said as he took the oxygen mask back from Robin and put it back on Regina's face. "You gave everyone a fright there. We will be at the hospital very soon, just sit tight" John said. Regina's heart rate began to slow down and she looked back into Robin's eyes to confirm was John had said.

"He's right you know. You scared me half to death," Robin said brushing a tear off her face. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well," Regina tried to take the mask off but Robin stopped her, "Just wait, we will talk later once we figure out what is going on," Robin said smiling as his hand brushes over her cheek as she leans into it just wanting to be in contact with him.

Xxx

Once they had got to the hospital, they rushed Regina right in and ran every test in the book. They took blood, so her already dizzy head and nauseous stomach didn't hold well. She ended up throwing up three more times right after the blood was taken. They hooked her up to some fluids to make sure she didn't get dehydrated. Dr. Whale said it would take some time to get the results back, but he wanted to monitor her so they admitted her and sent her up to her own private room, of course. They tried giving her something to eat, but she was still not feeling well and won't take anything. Once she was admitted, Robin called up Snow and David and said they can come over whenever, that Regina had been admitted, but also to bring her some sort of change of clothes since she was still in her dress. As Robin was talking on the phone in the door way he could see her eyes start to droop and he could tell she was just exhausted from the day. Robin told Snow that they could bring the boys over if they want but give them an hour just to give Regina at least some time to rest.

Robin hung up the phone and walked back into the room, sitting in the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes just enough to see him and smiled.

"I'm going to be fine Robin," She said in a horse voice. Robin just kissed the back of her hand and told her to close her eyes and try to sleep. Before he new it an hour had passed and he could hear the boys running down the hall trying to find their mom's room. Robin quickly got up from the chair, trying not to disturb a finally sleeping Regina, and rushed to the door. He quietly opened it and saw the boys down the hall. He closed the door and saw them running over.

"Is she okay? What happened? What's wrong!" Henry said all in a rush and panicked.

"Relax boy. We don't really know anything yet. But what I do know is that your mother is exhausted and finally fell asleep. So why don't we go get something to eat and let her rest a little while before waking her up," Robin said with his arm on Henry's shoulder. Henry let out a sign and agreed. Robin picked up Roland and walked with him on his hip.

"Is momma gonna be okay?" Roland said to Robin in a quiet voice.

"I hope so my boy. We have to wait to get some test results back, but she is resilient and will fight through whatever is happening," Robin said patting the boy on the back as Roland wrapped his arms around his dad's neck for comfort.

Xxx

A couple hours later the boys had eaten and quietly return to Regina's room. Robin was holding her hand again when Regina started to stir.

"Mhmm Robin," Regina said as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hello my darling," Robin said putting a hand to her cheek and rubbing it. "You have some visitors," Robin said as the boys ran up to her and cuddled with her in the bed.

"I was so worried about you!" Henry said.

"Me too!" Roland said giving her a big hug. Regina just hugged them both. At that moment Dr. What came in with a folder in his hands.

"Well hello Regina. You seem rested," Whale said.

"Yes well I do feel a little better," Regina said as the boys crawled off of her. Robin got closer to her and took her hand again.

"Well I have your test results here," Whale said waving around the folder. Robin just looked at Regina in anticipation.

"Okay well what's wrong with my wife," Robin said with a slight smirk saying the word _wife. _Regina gave a little smile as she looked up to Robin.

"Well you seem to be anemic, so that explains the dizziness and fainting," Whale said trailing off.

"Is that something serious," Robin said squeezing Regina's hand slightly.

"Well no. Since we caught it early they should be fine." Whale said.

"They?" Robin said looking at Whale with a confused look.

"Right that's the other piece of news. It's a little early, but you are about 8 weeks pregnant Regina. Congratulations." Whale said with a smile.

"What?" Regina said in a trembling voice.

"Pregnant. Like I said, we caught the anemia early in your pregnancy so it won't harm the fetus. If you guys don't have any questions I am just going to get your discharge papers," with that Whale left leaving a very stunned Regina and Robin.

"I thought you said the test was negative," Robin said still is shock.

"I guess it was a false negative," Regina said with watering eyes. "Robin-" Robin just stood there until finally it was like a light bulb went off in his head and registered what just happened. He crashed his lips on to hers and pulled back with a huge smile.

"We're pregnant," Robin said holding her smiling face in between his hands. He put his hands on her still flat stomach and kissed it gently. "Hello baby, its your daddy. I promise I will never let anything bad happened to you or your mom ever," Robin said looking back up at Regina who had tears coming down her smiling face.

"We are going to have a brother or a sister!" Henry said. To be honest Regina and Robin had forgotten that they were even in the room.

"You are okay with this Henry," Regina said with a bit of hesitation.

"Of course I am mom. I am so excited you are finally getting your happy ending." Henry said hugging Regina.

After that a nurse came in for Regina to sign some discharge papers and to make an appointment to see her OBGYN which was in a week. The happy family went home and came to back to a house still full of people. Regina and Robin decided they wanted to keep the baby a secret until she was further along, just to be safe. It took a lot to get Roland to stay quiet but eventually they worked something out. When they walked back inside everyone clapped that Regina was okay. Eventually people started to leave and all that was left was the Charmings, Emma and Hook, and the Mills-Hood family.

"What a day," Robin said on the couch with Regina snuggled up besides him in a pair of sweatpants and one of Robin's sweatshirts.

"Well we are going to get out of your hair," Snow said coming from the kitchen. Her and Belle had cleaned everything up from the wedding because they didn't want to bride and groom to have to worry about anything else today. Snow had also put Henry and Roland to bed and that is where she was now.

"Aw thanks Snow for everything," Regina said putting her head on Robin's shoulder.

"No problem. Now get some rest," Snow said leaving with David.

"So, how is momma feeling," Robin said as soon as Snow and David had left. He put a hand on her stomach.

"Better. Just really tired. Sorry about everything today. I didn't mean to ruin our wedding," Regina said trying to get as close to Robin as physically possible.

"Oh on the contrary mi'lady, I think this was one of the best days of my entire life," Robin said with a smile. "Well first off I got to get married to the most beautiful woman in all the land, AND I find out I am going to be a father again. I couldn't ask for a better day," Robin said. Regina just smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Mid kiss she stopped and let out a huge yawn. "Lets get you to bed," Robin said getting up from the couch and picking her up bridal style.

"I love you," Regina said tucking her head into his neck.

"I love you too darling," Robin said.

Xxxx

**Hope you guys like this. I just needed this to happen after tonight's episode. Please review! Now with an Outlaw Queen baby I can finally introduce my villan! Review review review! -L**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I haven't updated in FOREVER and I am truly sorry. Just lack of imagination I guess. Well here is Chapter 7! –L**

**Xxx**

The past few days had been amazing. The boys stayed with the Charmings so Robin and Regina could have the house to themselves and just relax from all the excitement of the weekend. They decided that they were going to wait until Regina was farther along to announce the pregnancy, in risk of something going wrong. Her appointment with the OB appointment was coming up tomorrow and Robin could tell Regina was nervous. Even though she was okay during the day just being with Robin, at night was a different story. She had been having nightmares since the wedding and it was making Robin nervous. Most of the time she would just toss and turn mumbling something that Robin couldn't quite understand. But this night was different…

It was around 2:30 in the morning when Robin was woken with a blood curdling scream. Luckily the boys were still at the Charmings till tomorrow because Robin and Regina were going to pick them up after their doctors appointment. Robin turned over to see Regina sitting up in bed one hand clutching her stomach and the other over her mouth as she was crying. Robin immediately took her in his arms as tried to calm her down. He put her head on his chest trying to get her to listen to his heart beat because he knows that that's one of the things that has always made her relax. Once the shaking stopped and her breathing was going back to normal Regina let out a long sigh.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked rubbing her back in soothing circles. "what happened?"

"I-I dreamt…. I- Lost it," Regina said casting her head down not being able to look at Robin.

"This isn't the first time you've dreamt this is it?" Robin said pulling her even closer feeling horrible for not knowing what was going on with his own wife.

"No," Regina said. "Ive been keeping something from you and I just don't know how to explain it," Regina said pushing herself away from Robin.

"Whatever it is darling, you know you can tell me," Robin said taking her small delicate hands into his.

Regina took a deep breath and explained how she was supposed to be barren. That when she was the Evil Queen she took a potion to make it so she could never have children because of her mother. "I am just terrified that what if this is a fluke and something goes wrong. These dreams Robin are so real. I can feel the horrible pain of miscarrying. What if that happens to _this_ baby Robin," Regina says as tears are free flowing down her face again. Robin didn't know what to say. They were still very early on in their pregnancy, only about 9 weeks, there is still a very good chance of losing the baby.

"Whatever happens Regina," Robin and tilting her chin up to look into her tear filled eyes, "We will get through this together. We have that appointment later with, um, what you do call her in this land?" Robin said trying to remember

"An OB/GYN," Regina said with a slight chuckle. Robin may have been here for a while now but there are still many aspects of this world that he isn't quite familiar with.

"Right, that. Just explain to her what happened. She can probably help calm down any fears." Robin said. He cupped his hands on her cheeks and gave her a gentle kiss. Regina felt more relaxed from her talk with Robin and moved back down to lay on the bed with her head on Robin's chest listening to his heart beat, lulling her into sleep. Regina slept through the rest of the night without moving a budge. But now Robin lay awake processing all of what Regina just said. He promised himself that he was going to do everything in his power to keep Regina and their baby safe.

Xxx

It was now 10am and Regina and Robin had arrived at the doctor's office. They signed in and filled out the necessary forms, which Robin was shocked as to just how much they wanted to know, and now were waiting for their names to be called. Not long after they handed the forms back a woman came through the door asking for Mrs. Locksley and brought Regina and Robin back to their private examination room.

"Welcome. So I see this is your first visit." The woman asked. Regina just nodded her head as she sat on the exam table holding Robin's hand. He could tell she was nervous be the death grip she was giving him. "Well then, I am going to ask that you strip everything from the waist down. The doctor will have to do a vaginal examination today since you are still in the early stages of pregnancy. And you said you should be around 9 weeks, correct?" Regina just nodded again. When the woman left Robin helped Regina off the table and took her folded clothes and put them on the chair. She placed the paper thin blanket over her lower half and laid back on the pillow.

"It's going to be fine," Robin said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead. Regina gave him a smile as the doctor walked into the room.

"Well hello everyone, my name is Gisselle and I look forward to joining you on this journey together for the next eights months or so," Robin took her hand and gave it a shake and Regina gave a timid smile. It wasn't like her to be standoffish when it came to this kind of action. He could tell just how nervous she was with this whole situation. "Okay lets go through some questions then," Gisselle said sitting on her chair. "Have you been having any nausea yet?"

"Uh thankfully no, not yet," Regina said quietly looking for Robin's hand again.

"Any cramping or bleeding?

"Um no…" Regina said as Robin took his free hand and rubbed her shoulder.

"Its okay to be nervous Regina. This is your first pregnancy right?" Regina nodded. "Do you have any concerns you want to share with me?" Regina looked up at Robin, not wanting to open herself up.

"We are just nervous of a miscarriage doc," Robin said. "She keeps having these dreams of having them and as you can tell it has shaken her up a bit," Robin explain as he kept rubbing her back in a soothing matter.

"And that can be normal. Some woman have fears of losing their baby early on. Is there any specific reason as to why you are so nervous about this? We may be able to look for early signs if someone has happened to you in the past."

Regina took a deep breath and explain to the doctor just like she did to Robin how she took a potion long ago to be barren and how this was never suppose to happen. She explains that she-they are ecstatic but there must have been a flaw somewhere. The doctor nods her heads.

"Okay then, lets take a look and see what we have and go from there." Regina lays back. The doctor had explained to Regina and Robin that for a better image they were going to do a transvaginal ultrasound. Robin was horrified when he saw what was ultimately going to go into Regina and almost flipped a lid. Regina saw him start to freak out and just took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. She had to admit it was a bit uncomfortable at first but once there was a picture they couldn't keep their eyes off the screen. Gisselle stared intently at the screen, pressing buttons and writing down notes Regina couldn't read.

"Is everything okay?" Regina said nervously. Gisselle takes a moment before answering, making Regina start to panic and look into Robin's eyes as they started to tear up.

"Well…" Gisselle took a deep breath. "From what I can see your baby is in perfect health. The right size and weight for a 9 week old."

"That's good news isn't it? Why does it feel like there is something you're not telling us." Robin says.

"Okay. So everything with your _baby_ is great. However it looks like you have scarring in your uterus."

"Scarring?" Regina said. "But h-" she begins to say but then remembers what she did to her own body all those years ago.

"Is it dangerous for the baby," Robin says snapping Regina back into it.

"Well this is where it gets tricky. Normally I would say to a regular woman that they would be fine. But with you, your majesty, I do worry." This causing Regina to sit up straighter, squeezing Robin's hand. "I worry that with the extra stress of using magic and when something attacks… I know you have changed to be good and want to protect this town. The only way I believe you will carry to term is if you stay away from any impending villains attacking, and not using any magic." Regina remained quiet as the doctor was explaining what she need to do, or in this case not do, to have a successful pregnancy. Gisselle gave them a prescription for some vitamins and sent them on their way with some sonogram pictures and told them to be back in one month or if something comes up to come in right away. Robin could tell that Regina was upset from their visit. They were walking back to the house, hand in hand, when he heard her let out a sigh. He turned his head to see that there were tears streaming down her face. He stopped and pulled her into an embrace. He hadn't realized they were just outside he manor so he held her close, kissing the top of her head and walked her inside to house bringing her right the to couch sitting down laying her head on his chest.

"What have I done," Regina sobbed.

"Darling it's going to be okay," Robin rubbed her back.

"You don't know that! Because of me we could lose our child!" Regina sobbed.

"Honey this isn't good for either of you. Remember what Gisselle said, she didn't want you to be stressed out so much."

"How am I possibly suppose to be less stressed out when she told me that likelihood of this baby surviving is basically zero to nothing because of the damn potion I took all those years ago! How am I suppose to be less stressed knowing that at any moment I could miscarry and lose our baby Robin! I can't lose another person in my life because of my poor actions Robin!" Regina just buries her head into Robin's chest. He just lets her cry knowing there wasn't much getting through to her now. After a couple minutes her feels her breath even out. He looks down and sees that she has fallen asleep. He picks her up from the couch trying not to wake her. She mumbles something about Roland and eating something he shouldn't. Robin chuckles a little and bounds up the stairs, going into their room and laying her down on the bed. Her tucks her in knowing how exhausted she must be. He kisses the top of her head and goes downstairs to get the phone to call the Charmings.

"Hello?" Snow answered the phone.

"Hey Snow its Robin. How are the boys?" Robin asked.

"They are fine. They are wondering when you guys are coming to pick them up. I thought you were coming over this morning?" Snow questioned.

"Yea about that.. Regina didn't feel well this morning so I wanted to give her some more time to sleep before the boys come home." Robin said hoping she wouldn't ask anything more. Of course he was wrong…

"Sick! Still? You should take her to the doctors or something!" Snow exclaimed.

"You know Ill talk to her about it thanks Snow. I can come by around 3 to pick them up is that okay?" Robin said

"Of course. Hopefully Regina feels better. I'll see you around then." Snow said and hung up the phone. While he was in the kitchen he cut up some fruit and was going to bring up to her. It had been a couple of hours and it was getting close to having to pick up the boys from the Charmings. As he opened the door to the bedroom he saw her start to stir. He walked around to the end table next to her side of the bed and sat down on the open space. With her eyes still full of sleep he takes his hand and swipes some of her raven locks behind her ear placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I brought you some fruit. Are you feeling better?" He said moving his arm to rest of her waist. She lets out a breath and started to sit up in the bed. She took the bowl with the fruit and placed it in her lap taking a piece and putting it in her mouth. "Look I know those weren't exactly the words we wanted to hear, but she did say the baby was perfectly healthy. We just have to be extra careful for the next 7 months. You've been light on the magic the past couple months so not using it shouldn't be that hard right?" He said swiping his thumb over her stomach.

"You're right. Our baby is healthy that is all that matters," She said giving him a kiss. "Hopefully this peacefulness we have had the past couple months will stay that way a little longer."

"I couldn't agree more," Robin said leaning in for another kiss. "We do have to get ready soon to pick up the boys. We can stop by the pharmacy and pick up your vitamins then swing by the Charmings to pick them up." Regina nodded, finished her fruit and got out of bed to change. They left the house, picked up her vitamins and were at the door at the Charming's apartment. "Oh and Snow thinks you aren't feeling well…" Robin said. Regina just looked at him, took his hand a smiled.

"I love you," Regina said giving him a kiss. At that moment Snow answered the door.

"Regina! Are you feeling better?! I figured it would just be Robin to pick up the boys." Snow said letting them in.

"I- um. I'm feeling better. I think it was just something I ate last night. Didn't sit well," Regina said leaning into Robin a little. "Are the boys ready?"

"Gina!" Roland said sprinting towards his new mother. He jumped up causing Regina to catch him mid air, knocking some of the wind out of her.

"Roland be careful!" Robin said. No one still knew about the baby so Robin's outburst was a little odd. "Just… mommy hasn't been feeling well okay son," Robin said in a lighter tone. Regina kissed Roland's head and placed him back on the ground.

"Sorry mommy," Roland said looking down.

"It's okay honey. Did you have fun with Snow and David?" Regina said fixing Roland's hair. Roland then went on and on about all the games they played and visiting the park. Henry comes out of the room with all of their stuff.

"Hey mom! Feeling better?" Henry said putting down that bags and giving her a hug.

"Much," Regina said kissing the top of his head. "Ready to go home? I thought I would make lasagna tonight."

"Yes!" Everything exclaimed. Regina chuckled.

Xxx

They had stopped by the store to get the necessary ingredients, and a few extras Regina saw that she just needed to have (Rocky road ice cream claiming it was just and extra treat for everyone being home). While in the store they were turning a corner when Regina bumped into an older woman by accident.

"Ompf…" Regina said. "Oh I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"Yes well next time you might want to do that," The older woman said to her. She looked familiar to Regina and finally realized she was Roland's teacher.

"Excuse me?" Regina said giving her best evil queen glare.

"Well darling, maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings. Teach your son the same," the woman said. Regina saw red at that comment.

"How dare you! I said I was sorry. It was an accident. I suggest you move along on your way," Regina glared.

"Now don't get flustered dear. Wouldn't want something to explode now would we," the woman said leaving the family to check out. Regina was more than pissed. Who did she think was. And why would she bring Roland into it. She remembered Roland said something about not liking his teacher.

"Relax honey," Robin said into her ear. "Lets just get out of here and go home. Ignore that old hag." Regina let out a breath and paid for their groceries and left for the house to start dinner. The boys ran into the house dropping their stuff in the foyer and ran up to their room to play video games before dinner. Robin and Regina brought the groceries into the kitchen. Taking out all the items in the bag he noticed the ice cream. "What's this?" Robin asked.

"Umm, the baby wanted it?" Regina said with a smile. "Can't deny something our child wants now can I."

"Never!" Robin said wrapping his arms around her. "What did the boys say. They were probably surprised."

"I just said that since were are all back together as a family it's a little treat. They bought it," she said giving him a kiss. The kiss lingered a bit before Regina pulled back and said, "Did I ever tell you how happy I am."

"I love you and our little miracle," Robin said placing a hand on her stomach. He kissed her and again and helped to start dinner. An hour later dinner was ready. Everyone was sitting at the table digging in to the lasagna except for Regina. The usual heavenly smell was replaced by something not so pleasant. She tried to pretend to eat something knowing she had to for her child. She just pushed the food around her plate hoping no one would notice. The boys were in a deep conversation when Robin looked up noticing she wasn't eating. He nodded to her plate silently asking why she wasn't eating. She just looked down and placed a hand on her stomach. Robin instantly understood. He felt bad. Normally she would probably eat if they were alone, but he knew she didn't want to make the boys worried. Once she noticed they were don't she gathered their plates to put on top of hers and went into the kitchen.

"Can I make you anything?" Robin said as Regina was packing up the left over food.

"For some reason I could really go for a cheeseburger from Granny's" Regina said giving him a look.

"For you my queen anything," Robin said already getting his coat to go get her some food. Hopefully she will still want it when he gets back. She sent the boys upstairs to finish their homework. Robin had gotten back just in time because she was starving.

"I thought you would never get back!" Regina said taking out the box and taking a big bite of the juicy cheeseburger.

"That good huh," Robin laughed.

"You have no idea. Hopefully she likes it too." Regina said taking a fry and dipping it into some ketchup.

"She?" Robin said. "You think it's a girl."

"I-well…I guess. I don't like calling our baby it." Regina said placing the burger back down in the to-go container. "What do you think? Would you be okay with a girl?"

"Of course!" Robin said taking a step closer to his wife placing his hands on her waist. "She would be our little princess. She would have me wrapped around her little finger…She already does," he chuckled.

"Can you check on the boys and make sure they are ready for bed? I'm going to clean up her quickly before the baby decides she doesn't like what I just ate."

"Of course," he said. "I'll see you upstairs. Robin went upstairs, made sure the boys homework was done and they were in bed. When he was just about done with Henry he heard some quick shuffling into their room and the door slam. _Oh no_ Robin thought. He said goodnight to Henry and went into their room. He could hear her gagging in the bathroom. He opened the door and found her with her head in the toilet and tears running down her face.

"Oh honey," Robin said grabbing a face cloth and put it under some cold water and placed it on the back of her neck. Once she stopped throwing up she sat back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you okay? I'm guessing the baby disagreed."

"It's normal. Eventually it will go away," Regina said as Robin helped her up. She brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas and got into bed curling up into Robin's side. "No stress and no magic," Regina said looking up into Robin's eyes. "I don't know how that's going to work. We are always getting attacks by some form of monster and some times I don't even realize I am using my magic. I just want to keep her safe," Regina said.

"I know it's going to be hard but you have to have hope that we can get through this together. I love you and I will go to hell and back for you. Nothing is going to happen to this baby. She is our little miracle and I will do anything for her. Now get some rest. I'll always be by your side. I promise," Robin said kissing her on the lips and holing her tight. They both drifted off into a much needed sleep because the challenges that are ahead of them…well their going to need it.

Xxx

**Okay so I know those of you who follow this story hate me because I haven't updated in ages. I have just been so wishy washy with how I wanted this fic to go. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know! Love reviews. Please be kind! -L**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone, new chapter is up! I got a lot of feedback about Regina losing the baby. I'm not a total monster, and I love Outlaw Queen but you will just have to wait and see what lies head! –L**

**Xxx**

Over the next week the morning sickness kicked in. Regina had started to read one of those pregnancy books like _What to Expect When You're Expecting _and read all about morning sickness. What they didn't tell her was exactly how terrible it was and how out of the blue. Of course she had some before with certain foods she ate, but all of a sudden in the beginning of her 11th week she shot out of bed at 4 am to run to their bathroom, just making it to the toilet. She tried to be quiet and not wake up Robin, but he eventually rolled over and sensed she wasn't there. She was probably in the bathroom for a total of 5 minutes before Robin realized she wasn't in bed anymore. He saw the bathroom light on and the continuous flushing of the toilet. He quickly got up and opened the door to see his poor wife hunched over the toilet with one hand on the rim and the other clutching her stomach. Tears were streaming down her face. This went on for an hour. The moment she would sit back again the tub and put her head on Robin's shoulder, she would feel the similar sensation of her stomach lurching. Robin kept giving her water and put a cold wash cloth on the back of her neck. Eventually around 5am Regina was so exhausted she fell asleep on Robin's shoulder. Once he realized she wasn't going to be sick again, he slowly picked her up and placed her back in bed hoping she will get some sleep.

Robin woke up a little while later from his stomach growling. He was glad when he rolled over Regina was in a deep sleep with one of her hands placed over her stomach as if protecting their child. Robin knew if was going to be a rough road with this pregnancy, he just hopes that everything works out in the end. He slowly got out of bed, putting on a pair of sweatpants since it was a bit chilly this morning. After using the bathroom he quietly closed their bedroom door and went to check on Roland. He opened the door and saw that Roland was playing with his toys on his bedroom floor.

"Hey bud, hungry?" Robin said sitting on the end of his messy bed.

"Starving!" Roland said jumping up.

"Well then lets go downstairs and cook up something," Robin said picking Roland up. They made their way down to the kitchen and started making pancakes. As Robin put some on a plate for Roland to eat, the smell wafted up the stairs into their bedroom. Regina was awoke by a heavenly smell. She reached over and felt the spot next to her cold. _Robin must be making breakfast _Regina thought. Slowly Regina sat up trying not to do anything too fast. She swung her feet to the side of the bed, put on her slippers and robe, brushed her hair, and heading downstairs. She didn't think she would be this hungry after the episode she had this morning. She heard Roland giggling at something Robin either said or did.

"Well look who's finally woken up," Robin said as Regina made her way over to her husband's side placing her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. "Are you feeling better?" Robin said placing a kiss on the top of her head. Regina just nuzzled her head into his chest more. She was feeling clingy today and that was something Regina rarely was. "Do you want to try and eat something?" Robin said placing the pancakes on a plate. Regina's mouth watered at the mound of pancakes on the plate. She wished she could eat them, but did not want a repeat of this morning.

"I think I'll just have a slice of toast or an apple. I really don't want a repeat of this morning," Regina said. She released her grip of Robin so he could sit next to Roland who was a sticky mess now. Regina took and apple and sliced it. Suddenly she got a craving for peanut butter and took the jar out of the cabinet, grabbed a spoon and put a big dollup on a slice of apple. Robin was happy to see Regina eating. He is so worried about her health.

"I'm glad to see you're eating something," Robin said putting his plate in the sink wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well you can blame him or her. It seems this is the first thing in a while it actually likes." Regina said placing her hand on top of Robin's which was on her stomach. "Okay Roland lets, clean you up and get you ready for school," Regina said untangling herself from Robin.

"Do I have to?" Roland whined.

"Why don't you want to go to school?" Regina said sitting him on the counter next to the sink so she could wash his hands and face off easier.

"I don't like my teacher. She scares me," Roland lowered his head. Regina and Robin looked at each other

"Well maybe we will have to meet her for ourselves," Regina said. "Now go get your backpack and both papa and I will bring you to school." Roland hopped off the counter, got his backpack and jacket while Regina and Robin went upstairs to change quickly.

Xxx

Once they arrived to school Regina walked with Roland by her side and his little hand intertwined with hers. Once they located the classroom, they saw little boys and girls running around waiting for the day to start. They looked around the room for the teacher and couldn't find anyone. They heard a clearing of the throat behind them singling someone was trying to get through.

"Oh sorry," Regina said turning around. "You!" Regina said taking a step back.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," the old woman from the grocery store said. "I thought I told the secretary to keep the trash outside the school," the old woman said pushing Regina.

"Excuse me!" Regina exclaimed seeing red. Robin saw the tension between them and put himself between the two of them.

"Ladies, I don't think we have properly been introduced. Robin and Regina Locksely. And you are apparently Ms. Tremaine. A pleasure to meet you," Robin said trying to mediate the situation.

"What is your problem with me!" Regina yelled at Tremaine.

"Isn't it obvious dear," Tremaine lifted an eyebrow. "You repulse me. Always had your Majesty." Tremaine said as she was backing Regina and Robin out of the room. "My brother was your dear late husband, Leopold. You killed him. If I were you, I would watch yourself _your majesty_. You're not as feared in this land anymore, and you're not the only sorcerer as well," Tremaine said lifting her hand throwing Regina into the lockers on the wall. Regina let out a scream as the harsh metal knocked the wind out of her.

"Regina!" Robin said running to her. The children to were too consumed by playing their games they didn't notice the commotion. Regina was on the ground clutching her stomach in fear that something happened. Her doctor was very specific telling her to take it easy, that this pregnancy was already at risk. "Are you alright!" Robin said pulling her against him with the same fears in his head.

"Yes I think I'm fine," Regina said trying to sit up.

"If I were you, I would watch your back," Tremaine said hovering over them. "I will avenge my brother's death, if it's the last thing I do." Tremaine was about to put her hand out again to perform some sort of magic, but Regina beat her to the punch and poofed her and Robin out of there also taking Roland with them. She brought them back to their living room.

"What happened?" Roland said

"You are not going back to school Roland," Robin said holding a panicked Regina. "Why don't you go play in your room?"

"What's wrong with mama?" Roland said looking worried.

"Umm she's fine. Just go up stairs please," Robin said just trying to get them alone. Roland reluctantly agreed and hurried upstairs. "Regina, are you okay?" Robin said feeling her tense up.

"My back hurts," Regina said closing her eyes as tears fell and pressure was starting to build.

"Where my love?" Robin said making sure to ease his touch.

"It's not my lower back but more the middle and upper. I think the baby is fine though. It hurts to move… to breathe," Regina mumbles. Robin gently took her to the couch and laid her down on her side, which seemed to be the most comfortable.

"Let me get you some ice darling," Robin said brushed her face with his hand moving some of her hair out of the way and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Robin found two bags of frozen peas in the freezer and was able to maneuver Regina and the bags so she was comfortable. He left enough room on the couch so he could sit down and put her head on his lap. "Let me know if you need anything. I just want you to rest honey," he said petting her head in a soothing way. Robin turned on the TV and within a couple minutes he felt Regina relax on him and her breathing evening out singling she was asleep. _What the hell! _Robin thought. _Can't we just get a single day of peace and quiet in this godforsaken town. _

Xxx

After Regina was asleep, Robin got up and started making some lunch for them. He had checked in on Roland who was playing with his toys and headed back downstairs. He peered into the living room and saw Regina still out cold. Once in the kitchen Robin starts to make lunch for everyone trying to take his mine off of what happened earlier. He is constantly worrying about Regina because she is always putting herself in situations where she could get hurt. Now this time she could really see it coming, but he was worried the next time a threat happened in Storybrooke, she would be right there with Snow and Charming. He always admired that about her, how even though she spent so much time hate the Charmings, she still went to battle with them to protect this town she cursed so many years ago. He was pulled from, his thoughts when he heard a groan come from the living room. He quickly put down the lunch meat and headed to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay love?" Robin said coming around the couch.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Regina said turning a nice shade of green. Robin knew her back still hurt so he picked her up quickly and carefully bringing her to the bathroom. The moment they got in there she threw up crying from the pain in her back and the constant nausea. This went on for a couple minutes. Robin didn't know whether or not he should touch her back because he knew how much it was bothering her. "It's hurts..." Regina said putting her hand on her stomach as tears fell down her face.

"What hurts honey?" Robin said getting worried.

"My lower back..." Regina said before throwing up again. Robin knew that wasn't a good sign especially being pregnant.

"I think we should get you to the hospital Regina. This-" Robin said trying to get her in his arms. She just started sobbing uncontrollably and Robin knew they didn't have a lot of time. He hoped the puking had stopped since he had to get her to Whale. "Just hang on honey, I'm going to get you some help." Robin rushed Regina to the hospital informing Whale of what happened as soon as they got there.

"Okay Regina, have to felt any cramping?" Whale asked as she was on here side still crying. She nodded her head which was news to Robin.

"I- I can't lose- her," Regina said clutching her stomach. (No one really paid attention to the fact Regina called her baby a girl. They were so caught up on everything else they didn't question it.)

"Okay Regina lets just see what's going on. I need you to lie on your back. I know it is sore but we need to look at your baby." Regina slowly rolled over winces as she did. Whale was very quick with the ultrasound machine. He pushed the wand on her abdomen apologizing for the pressure he was causing. "There," Whale pointed out. "Your baby looks fine. Strong heartbeat, placenta still in tact, everything looks good. The cramping you are feeling probably has to do with whatever is going on with your back. I need you to roll back on to your side." A moment of relief washed over both Robin and Regina.

"Wait- so this baby is fine. It's okay?" Robin said holding Regina's hand and placing his other hand on her head.

"Yes. See right here," whale said pointing to the screen, "everything is in tact and where is should be in your wife's uterus. I am more concerned with her back now that I now everything with the baby is okay." He lifted Regina's shirt and saw the large purple bruise forming on her middle to lower back. He put his hand over the bruise to make sure it wasn't getting hot, then they would really have to worry about internal bleeding. Luckily there was no serious heat emanating from the bruise. He pressed lightly around the area and just concluded she had a large contusion and like he recommended before lots of rest. "Regina you can relax. You have a pretty nasty bruise on your back that is going to cause you a lot of discomfort for a while. I think the pressure and stress just led to cramping in your lower back which can be mistaken to wrap around to abdomen. I can write you a prescription for pain-"

"No! I don't want to take anything that might hurt the baby," Regina said in a little bit of fear.

"Not to worry, it's a lose dose pain killer that is approved for pregnant women to take. Even if you just take it at night it will help you sleep which is what you need a lot of," Whale said.

"Don't worry. I'll be keeping a close eye on her. She won't be lifting a finger for a while," Robin said. He got a glare from Regina knowing how much she hates help, but shot her one back just a quickly. Whale let them leave a little while later with the promise from Regina that she would rest. Once they got home Robin brought Regina up to their bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. Whale also gave them a gel ice pack that would mold easier to her body and some ace bandages to help wrap the ice around her waist. "Now you are not to move a finger do you hear me" Robin said in a stern but of course loving voice.

"What if I have to use the bathroom?"

"Then I will be right here to pick you up place you there and bring you back. You heard what Whale said," Robin said moving a piece of her Raven colored hair behind her ear. Regina nodded and let out a sign. Robin leanied in and gave Regina a kiss. "Now rest milady, doctors orders. I'm going to go downstairs and get you something to eat." Robin got up from the bed and kissed the top of her head before dimming the lights and heading downstairs giving Regina the much needed rest she could have.

Xxx

It had been a couple of weeks since the accident. Regina was now at the 16 week mark. Her back had healed and she hadn't had any more issues with nausea or discomfort. She actually was having more energy now, which she was excited about. Her stomach started to swell and she was showing a distinct baby bump now. It was getting hard for her to conceal her stomach now.

"Nothing fits!" Regina yelled throwing her clothes out of the closet.

"Honey, calm down." Robin said as he was dodging the clothes.

"Calm down!" Regina yelled and she spun to face him. "How about I make you four months pregnant and see how you like it that you can't fit into any of your clothes-" at this point she is crying, "have h-horrible mood swings, and can't stop CRYING!" She just walked right into his embrace as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I know I can't even imagine what you are going through but let me help. After our appointment tomorrow with the Doctor we can go shopping. I'll carry all of your bags for you," Robin said in a calming voice.

"O-okay," Regina said as she was starting to calm down. "Will you still find me attractive when I'm fat?"

"Regina you're not fat, you're pregnant. And I love what this baby is doing to you. I think I find you almost even more attractive," he said as a caressed her face pulling her in for a tender kiss. Soon enough Regina's hormones got the best of her and in a matter of minutes they were both very naked and very enthusiastic about it. Luckily Regina had the sense to sound proof her room starting last week otherwise the boys would probably be scarred for life.

The lied together with a thin layer of sweat on them. Robin was rubbing her belly. He actually has become quite infatuated with it, always talking to it and touching it.

"I still can't believe there is actually a little person growing in there," Robin said caressing her slightly swollen belly. "I think we should tell everyone this weekend. It's starting to get hard to hid it."

"If you think it's best," Regina said brushing her hand through is hair.

"Don't you want everyone to know of our little miracle? I mean you are carrying our little prince or princess in there. The people of this town should know." Robin said titling his head to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I- I just worry something will happen," Regina let out with a sign. "Most of these people may have somewhat forgiven me, but as we know from just a few weeks ago, some people still hate me and have no problem in trying to kill me for what I did. I can't let anything happen to this baby Robin." Regina said with a lone tear spilling out.

"Don't worry my darling, I promise you I will not let anything happen to our baby." Robin said rubbing her belly again. Regina gave a soft chuckle and rested her head on the headboard. Little did they know, just across town someone was planning just what Regina feared the worst.

Xxx

**Okay for those of you who follow this story I am so sorry for such delays in updating. I know where I want the story to go, I am just having a hard time getting it there. This is my first fic that I am continuously writing to bear with me please! Reviews please is a great help! -L**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

Chapter 9 Part 1

**Okay so if you are one of the followers of this story, I apologize with how inconsistent I am with my updates. I was rereading the story the other day and I wanted to clear some parts up. First, the people that know about the pregnancy are Regina, Robin, Henry, and Roland. Second, Tremaine will be the villain of the story and you will see how the situation escalates. Well here we go… -L**

**Xxx**

Over the next few days, the Hood-Mills family was getting ready for the reveal party they were having at Granny's. Henry was so happy for his mom that she finally found her happy ending. He had no trouble keeping a secret this big, but Roland on the other hand was a little chatterbox. Henry was great though. He could tell that this whole situation was stressing his mom out so he made sure Roland was never alone with someone who didn't know the family secret. Before the reveal party Robin and Regina had an appointment with Gissell their OB/GYN on Friday to find out the sex of the baby. Robin wanted a little girl, a little outlaw princess, Regina on the other hand was terrified for a girl. She did not want to be her mother and those fears were starting to show when they were in the waiting room.

They were sitting in the waiting room waiting for the nurse to bring them back for their ultrasound. Regina's leg was bouncing up and down, something she only did when she was nervous, and Robin caught on very quickly.

"Everything is going to be fine. We haven't had an incidents in a while…" Before Robin could finish Regina spoke.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Regina said in a hushed tone. Robin gave her a confused look.

"What if it's a girl. What if I end up like her… like my mother. I can't do that I," Robin quickly cut her off.

"Gina, you are _nothing _like your mother. You feel things deeply, she never did. You love our children with your whole soul. How can you even begin to compare yourself to that woman when you are so full of love." Robin said putting a piece of hair behind her ear, something that Regina has found to be quite soothing. "You will be the best mother to our son or daughter because no matter what, you already love them so much." Robin said cupping her cheek.

"Thank you," Regina said pulling Robin in for a hug.

"Regina," the nurse called. "We are ready for you now." The couple pulled out of their embrace and walked hand in hand to the patient room. "Okay now, lets just do some quick measurements first. I need you to step up on the scale so we can track your weight." Regina rolled her eyes. This was one of her least favorite parts, finding out just how fat she is getting. Robin chuckled, knowing exactly what Regina is thinking. "You're looking great. You have gained 12 pounds so far," the nurse began.

"12 pounds! Isn't that above normal." Regina said feeling extra big now that the nurse said exactly how much weight she had gained.

"Not necessarily. In the first trimester it is normal to gain between 1-5 pounds and then 1 pound a week after. Since you are around 17 weeks 12 pounds isn't out of the ordinary. Have you been eating more than normal?" the nurse said writing some notes in Regina's chart. Regina thought back to the past couple weeks. She wasn't having the horrible morning sickness anymore and she was hungrier, which is to be expected. She just never realized it all adding up.

"I guess." Regina said hoping off the scale.

"Okay then. Now I will step out of the room with you undress. Here is a nice paper table cloth you can change into," the nurse chuckled. She left the room and Regina began to undress. Robin was just staring at her naked form when she finally looked up at him.

"What?" Regina said with a slight blush to her face. She still can't believe he can make her blush after all this time.

"I just can't believe how beautiful you are." Robin said standing up placing a hand on her belly and giving it a slight rub. "We are going to find out what you are today. I am so excited." Robin said talking to the baby. Regina was starting to tear up, but was interrupted when they heard a knock on the door.

"Robin! Help me into this paper thing," Regina said scrambling to get something over her naked body. "Okay," Regina said signaling the person at the door that they could come in.

"Hello Regina," Gissell said. "How are we doing today?"

"Better. We haven't had any problems since I last came in." Regina said holding Robin's hand.

"Great! Now are you two excited to find out what you're having?" Gissell said with a huge smile on her face. She started up the equipment. She placed another paper like blanket over Regina's legs.

"Oh yes." Robin said. "We didn't have this back in the Enchanted Forest so I am thrilled to know ahead of time."

"Okay Regina, if you could lift up the dressing for me." Regina lifted up the dressing so her now swollen stomach was visible. "This gel is going to be a little cold." Gissell squeezed the gel onto Regina's stomach. She jumped a little at the cold substance but what fine once the ultrasound wand was placed on her abdomen. A whooshing sounds immediately filled the room. "There's your baby's heart beat. Very strong. Now lets see if he or see will cooperate for us today." Gissell moved the wand around trying to get a good view to tell the gender. "Come on baby." Still nothing. "Is the baby usually this inactive?" Gissell said with a furrow of the brow.

"I wouldn't say she is moving all of the time, but-I. I feel flutters throughout the day," Regina said getting choked up. "Is something wrong?"

"Not necessarily. Try talking to the baby. It might just be sleeping." Regina was at a loss for words. Too worked up if something was wrong. Robin however stepped right in.

"Hey there little one." Robin started placing his hand on the side of Regina's belly. "I know it must be nice and warm and comfy in there, but we are trying to get a look at you. Are my little prince or princess? For what its worth I hope you're a little outlaw princess." Robin said chuckling. As the last comment the baby started to move.

"She likes your voice Robin. Okay lets see, keep talking to her." As Robin kept talking Gissell was trying to find that spot to see if it was a boy or girl. "Your baby is quite stubborn," Gissell said with a chuckle.

"I wonder who she gets that from," Robin said looking up at Regina who was breathing a little more normal now that she knew her baby was okay. She just gave him a squeeze of the hand.

"There we are!" Gissell said. "You two ready to know what your having?"

"More than ever," Regina said.

"Well right here is your little outlaw princess. Just like daddy wanted." Gissell said pointing to the screen. Robin was beaming. Regina had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. _A girl _Regina thought. She had to get the image of her mother out of her mind. _I am nothing like her _Regina kept saying. "I will take some pictures for you. Everything else looks good. If you notice her being less active try walking around or talking to her. We want to make sure everything is progressing correctly, especially with your history." Regina just nodded her head. Robin wiped the gel off her belly and helped her off the table once the doctor left.

"Are you okay?" Robin said

"I just can't believe we are having a girl," Regina said with the biggest smile. Once she was dressed Robin pulled her in for a hug.

"Now ready to reveal her to the world," Robin said with a laugh. Regina's eye just went huge. "Don't worry, she has many knights to keep her safe my love."

**Okay I know you all hate me for those who follow the story. I want to upload more but everything is wicked crazy right now. This was only part one of the chapter. Part 2 will contain the reveal and a little angst for all of you when a certain someone shows up who was not invited. Reviews please! -L**


End file.
